The Wolverine and his Kit
by super-heroine-addict
Summary: A little twist on the scene when Rogue leaves for the cure. Actually, a totally alternate version, but, it features a more aggressive Logan, a scared Bobby, I didn't think it was terrible, so please R&R Update: now series of oneshots centering around the daddy/daughter relationship between Logan and Rogue.
1. Alternate Scenes for Rogue gets the cure

**Hello all. Well, last weekend I got re-obsessed with X-men(which ended up with a major toll on my sleep) So I was watching the third movie, and I got to the part where Rogue left for the cure. I absolutely adored the little Rogue/Logan moment(Note: I HATE Rogan as a pairing, but I adore the father/daughter relationship) but I thought it could go further, and I noticed in the next scene there was Logan acting all cold, then the camera switched to Bobby, and this just kind of popped in my head. Also remember, it's not a re-write, it's an alternate version. What happened in the movie was fine. Now, you're probably tired of reading this, so I'm just gonna go on with the story.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Rogue walked through the Xavier School, determined to get to the door so she could get the cure. She needed it, she didn't care what the others said. They didn't know what it was like, to go through their lives without knowing the touch of another human she wished she could have what her friends had. Hugs, handshakes, kisses, all of it, and they took it all for granted. She had been able to ignore it at first, but then she saw them. Her boyfriend and supposed best friend. In reality, they weren't doing any thing wrong. Somewhere in the back of her mind Rogue knew Bobby was only trying to cheer Kitty up by recreating her old hobby, but the interaction was too much for Rogue. She stuffed some things into a bag and left.

But there was still that part of her that wished someone, Logan, Storm, Bobby, would find her and talk her out of it. She'd tell them she couldn't stop her but they would. Well, all but Logan. Over the last few years Logan had come to look after Rogue like a daughter of sorts, but he never intruded on her decisions. Still, Rogue also believed Logan wouldn't be happy with her choice, and might try and talk her out of it. But it was too late. She had reached the front door. She left the school building. When she got to the gate she looked behind her to see the lights of the student's rooms on, and kids going about their business inside. She quickly turned away. It was a long walk to the city, where she would catch a but to take her to the cure.

Logan had been working in the Danger Room when it had happened. When it ended he went back to the main mansion. He knew all the kids were in there rooms. Storm didn't want them running around when everybody needed time to recover from the Professors sudden death. After a moment, he decided to go check on Rogue. He knew the poor girl would be taking his death just as hard as the next kid, but he also knew Rogue had believed that Professor Xavier had been her only chance at controlling her mutant abilities, and that was now gone with him. He came to her door and knocked. No answer.

"Rogue." he called. "It's Logan" Still no answer. "Kid, you alright?" When she still didn't answer. Logan opened the door. When he saw no one was in there he became worried. He began to search around her room. Rogue had a smaller, single room that, while uncommon, she had gotten upon special request from the Professor because she didn't feel comfortable being in a place where she could accidentally hurt someone. He found a half-empty closet and a note saying.

_I went to get the cure. I know anyone who reads this will think I'm a quitter, a traitor, but I had too._

_Marie_

Logan crumpled the note in one hand while anger ran through him. She didn't have to do anything. But he knew why she would feel like it.

It took him less than a minute to get to the room shared by Bobby and Piotr, two boys who had previously tied for his second favorite student. Not anymore. His advanced hearing allowed him too know the boys were in their room long before he got there. When he did, he burst through the door without warning, creating a noise loud enough to alert the entire school. Bobby and Piotr looked up surprised, and then Logan grabbed Bobby by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do?" Logan yelled.

"What?" Bobby asked. Logan replied by unsheathing his adamantium claws and holding them to Bobby's neck.

"Don't play games with me bub. You had to of done something to make her do it so what, what did you do?" The anger was clear in Logan's eyes and Bobby began to fear for his life.

"I don't know what your talking about." he answered shakily.

"I outta rip your lying little tongue right from..."

"LOGAN!" Storms arrival didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence. "What are you doing, put him down!" she ordered.

"Not until he tells me exactly he did." Logan growled, not taking his eyes off Bobby's terrified face.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Ororo asked. By this point a small crowd had gathered, including Kitty Pryde.

Logan finally looked at her. "Rogue's gone." He stated. "She's going to get the cure, said she had too. I can think of very few reasons she would have to do anything but you," he took this moment to turn back to Bobby and press him even harder against the wall, "are one of them. What did you do kid. Pressure the poor girl into taking it. Break up with, make her feel like she wasn't doing enough just because you couldn't get her into your bed." The claws were threatening to break skin.

"What?" Bobby asked. Clearly surprised. "I would never, do anything to hurt Rogue."

"Then you explain why she's gone."

"Everybody calm down." Storm ordered. "Logan, put him down, and we'll figure this out."

Logan reluctantly did. "Rogue went to get the cure." he restated.

"Why? I never put any pressure on her, she knows the cure is wrong." Bobby said disbelievingly.

"Well, she said she had too, something had to make her." Logan said.

"Oh, god."

Everyone turned to the small noise in the doorway. Kitty was standing there, horror clear on her face. Before Logan could move in on the small valley girl, she spoke.

"Bobby was just trying to help make me feel better. We were only ice-skating. I, we didn't realize...there were so many times we touched...we just...we forgot Rogue has a clear view of the pond from her window." Everyone began to mumble.

Logan turned and headed for the door, determination in every step.

"Wait a second Logan, it's my fault she left, I want to go find her. I need to make things right." Bobby told him.

"I think you've done enough kid." Logan left the room. The students all parted for him and he made his way to the front door.

"Logan, wait." Storm called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for the girl. She needs someone right now."

"Logan, she would already be to far gone,"

"I don't give a,"

"The Professor said we each needed to make our own choice!" Storm yelled. " And this is Rogue's choice."

"Not Rogue, goddamnit, her names Marie. She's gone nearly two years without ever being called her real name. She never even told the other students." he looked at the weather goddess. "She doesn't even feel right here, where she's surrounded by people like her. She thinks she'll always be an outsider, and I don't have any damn idea how to help her."

Ororo came over and gently touched his arm. "Logan, I know how you feel. You found her, and you feel responsible for her, you feel like she's a kind of daughter to you. But you also feel like she needs to decide things for herself, you told her that yourself. Ro..Marie, can take care of herself, and she'll make the right decision. She wouldn't want you worrying about her, she'd want you to stop Magneto." she said gently.

Logan thought for a minute. "Alright 'Ro, we'll do it your way. But if she's not back here by the time this whole mess is over with, I'm going to find her."

**A/N: Well, that mess is through. I actually had a lot of fun writing this. I don't encourage any romance between Logan and Rogue at all, but I love the protectiveness I feel he has for her. Yes, I do hate the line, "I'm your friend kid, not your father" cuz, ya kinda act like it. Just Wolverine being a bit more aggressive about Rogue leaving. I never heard her be called Marie by someone other than Logan, so I figured she didn't tell anyone in an attempt to hide her old life. I'm also not sure bout the whole room thing but it seems reasonable, since she does have that uncomfort thing going on after the 2nd movie. Well, it's 2 in the morning, so I'm gonna post this and be done. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND THERES ACTUALLY A CHANCE ILL WRITE ANOTHER ONE-SHOT FOR X-MEN.**


	2. Once again Untouchable

Once Again the Untouchable

It was a typical Friday evening at the Xavier Institute. Student who hadn't left campus were hanging around, and the avid students were doing homework. Marie, formerly Rogue, was in the bedroom of her boyfriend, Bobby 'Iceman'. They were fulling around, joking together.

"I'm serious."

"No ya ain't." Marie replied with a smile. She adjusted the strap of her tank top.

"Oh really, and how would you know?" Bobby replied.

"Cuz Ah now the basics of boys." was the response.

They both laughed again and looked at each other. As an unspoken message passed between them, Marie leaned over and kissed him. They had been in a physical relationship for a while now, ever since Marie came back after taking the cure. They stayed lip-locked for a while, getting a little more intense every minute. So caught up in the moment, Marie didn't notice when Bobby began to go slack. She didn't notice it until it was too late.

When she saw the familiar veins on Bobby's face, she panicked. When she heard his voice in the back of her mind, very softly, Marie...Marie, she screamed.

Many student heard her screams as she ran through the hallway. As soon as she reached the end, she pulled up just in time to avoid a collision with Kitty and Piotr.

"Marie, like, what's wrong?" Kitty asked. She reached to put her hand on her shoulder, but Mare jerked back.

"Don't!" she screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Bob-Bo-Bobby." she stuttered.

"Whats up with Bobby?" Kitty asked. but Marie, being terrified, couldn't speak anymore. But instead she turned and ran all the way back to her room.

When Kitty and Piotr found Bobby in his unconscious state, they called for Headmistress Storm. Bobby, reported to be in a coma, was moved to the Med Lab. When that was through Storm went to Marie's room.

"Marie?"

"Stay away!" came the scream from inside.

"Marie, please, let me in." Storm said again. She tried the door but it was locked tight. She could probably knock it down, but she didn't want to frighten Marie anymore.

Storm spent a while longer trying to calm Marie down from outside the door, but eventually Marie just tuned her out. From the hallway you could hear her frantic, uncomprehending muttering, though words like cure, mind, and gloves came up often.

Word got around the school quickly. Many a student came and saw Storm, trying to get the girl to calm down. A look always sent them away, until Beast came down the hall with a phone in his hand.

"It's Logan." he said, handing it over.

"Logan?" storm said, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Ororo, where's the kid?" Logan said, right to the point.

"In her room. I'm trying to talk to her, but, her powers are back." Ororo explained softly, so Marie couldn't hear.

Logan swore on the other end of the line. "Keep trying. I'm about fifteen minutes away from Westchester County."

"Your coming back?" Ororo asked surprised.

"I was on my way when Beast called about her." Logan paused a minute. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, I think she's fine. But... She's hysterical Logan. She won't calm down. And I think she can't find her gloves, which is freaking her out more."

Logan paused a minute. "I have an idea. I'll be there soon."

Logan hung up the phone. Storm sighed. Knowing Logan was probable breaking the speed limit right now, she just hoped he got here soon.

25 minutes later, Logan pulled up the driveway of the institute. Storm met him at the doors.

"How is she?" he asked, not stopping on his way to Marie's room.

"She's calmed down a bit, but won't come out of her room." Storm said, walking beside him. She stopped a little away from the door, waiting as he went to knock.

"Marie?" he said, knocking on the door.

"Go away Logan." came the response.

Marie was lying on her side on the bed, staring at nothing. The lights were off and the curtains drawn. The scene was plainly depressing. The psychs in her head were quiet now, but she knew that wouldn't last long. Only one thought was going through her head. The Cure. The cure hadn't worked. That, and that there was no way she was leaving this room until she found her gloves.

"Marie, open the door." Logan called again.

"Go away." she said again. She heard the familiar swish of the Wolverine's claws emerging, and groaned internally as she heard what could only be Logan breaking her lock.

He walked into her room and found her on the bed.

"Hey." he said gently.

"Logan, please, leave meh alone."

"Can't do that kid. You see, I made the mistake of not helping you once. And that is what led to this problem, so I'm not taking any chances." he sat on the edge of her bed. She rolled over and he took in her puffy eyes and tear stained face.

"The cure didn't work."

"I know."

"Ah hurt Bobby."

_'Good, never liked the ice cube.'_ he thought. But to her he said. "Its not your fault kid. You didn't know the cure didn't work."

"You told meh the cure was crap."

Logan chose his next words carefully.  
>"Marie, I know this is tough. But things happen for a reason. This is a part of life. So we gotta move on and through it."<p>

Marie sat up and looked at him weirdly for his uncharacteristic wisdom.

"Here." he said, and handed her something from his pocket. It was a pair of black, elbow length gloves with netting on the arm part. She smiled weakly as she pulled them on.

"Alright. Are you ready to get out of this room?"

Fear returned to her eyes. "Ah can't. Ah can't face them."

"No one blames you."

"And if Bobby is in a coma for three weeks, like David. Cause the folks at home sure blame me."

Logan sighed. Instinctly, he pulled Marie in for a hug. She was originally stiff, but when she realized she wouldn't hurt him, she hugged back. The action was foreign to the lone Wolverine, but he held the daughter-like girl gently. After thinking a minute, he pulled away.

"Pack your bags." he said.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Don;t worry kid, I'm not expelling ya. Pack enough for about two weeks. And be ready in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna go talk to Storm."

Although Marie was confused, she did what he said. On her way out the door, Kitty came running up. Even though she was wearing gloves and a jacket, with jeans, she instinctively moved back.

"OMG, Marie, are you OK?"

"Ah'm fine Kitty." she replied.

"Ok, where are you going Marie?"

"Rogue." she said.

"What?"

"Mah name. Rogue is mah name."

"Um, okay, but..."

"Ah gotta go." Rogue said. Logan was waiting for her by the truck he left at the school. "Where are we goin'?" she asked. But he didn't reply.

~~

A few hours later, Rogue was sitting on a plane in the section that allowed smoking. Logan was next to her smoking his cigar and reading the news paper.

"Logan, where are we going?" she asked again.

"I already said I'm not telling." Logan said, turning back to his paper. The headlines were all about the failed cure. Marie sighed and leaned back in her seat. When she asked the stewardess Logan had given the poor girl a look, and he made her wait while he bought the tickets for whatever flight they were on. She sighed and breathes in the smoke- scented air.

A little bit later, a voice over the intercom announced, "Attention all passengers, please straighten your seat and return your trays to their upright positions. We will be landing in New Orleans in approximately eight minutes." as he went on with his announcement, Rogue turned to Logan

"We're going to New Orleans?" she asked excitedly.

"I figured you'd like a trip back home. Closest I could do."

"But, how'd you mange to arrange this?"

"Can't say I did. I was heading down their anyway. I have an old acquaintance I need to settle some business with."

"Logan, thank you." Rogue said, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"You welcome." Logan said, and smiles gently at her. Rogue was beaming as the plane begun it's descent. 


	3. Once again Untouchable pt 2

Once again the Untouchable pt 2

Rogue woke up when the sun streamed onto her face. She groaned but pushed the covers away. She sat up, and it took her a second to realize the strange surroundings were the hotel room she'd been staying in for a week. Rogue didn't adjust to new places easily. It took her a month to wake up knowing she was at a safe place known as Xavier's.

Rogue pulled herself out of bed and tread into the living/kitchenette room of the suite. She started making breakfast. Logan didn't like to eat in the common area like most the other guest. Logan didn't even like staying in the suite, but its what he got for making reservations through Xavier's.

The scent of bacon brought Logan from his room.

"Morning Stripes." He mumbled.

"Mornin'" she replied. "So what's the plan for today?"

"I'm meeting that contact. Took long enough to track him down."

"Ahh, an' this contact would be that poker playing, money-grubbing, no good card jack yah haven't failed to cuss out each day." Rogue smiled.

Logan just smiled at her with an endearing look no one else ever received. "Good girl."

They didn't sit down for breakfast, but rather stood around the kitchen leaning on the counter. Rogue was swallowing some egg when the opening chords of Evanescence's 'My Immortal' started from the coffee table.

Rogue briefly glanced at it and away again. "It's just Kitty call in' again. Ah'll let it go ta voicemail."

She hadn't been able to lift her fork again before Logan used his gruff, in charge voice to say two words. "Answer it."

A look from the teen. "Why?"

"'Cuz they're your friends."

"They're Bobby's friends too."

"You're going home in a week, and they'll be there waiting for you."

"So Ah'll talk to them in a week."

"You ain't gonna spend it without closure, answer it." Logan's tone left no room for argument.

Rogue sighed but went to the phone. Later, she'd compare her obedience to that of a child and their parent. She answered on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God Rogue! I've been calling you for days! Oh my god are you alright? Where are you? Everyone's saying Mr. Logan took you to some doctor in like, Denver or something. Do you need anything? Wait, where are you?"

Rogue couldn't help the chuckle, weak as it was. "Hey Kitty."

"Are. You. Okay?" Kitty repeated.

"I'm fahhn Kitty. Logan just took meh on a trip."

Each girl said a couple more assurances to the other. Rogue attempted to avoid a certain topic, but under Logan's watchful gaze she soon cracked.

"How's Bobby?"

Kitty paused. Rogue felt her breath catch in her throat. "Kitty..."

"He's awake."

Rogue couldn't speak.

"He was only in a coma for about 3 days. I tried to let you know, but.."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine but..."

"Kitty, please stahp trailing off after but."

"He kissed me."

Rogue stood still. Tears pooled in her eyes. And yet, the news was not unexpected. Rogue just figured she'd have another week before she had to face that reality. A few short gasps of breathe got out and she used all of her will to keep from sobbing.

"And what'd ya do?" She asked before a gasp.

"I pushed him away of course." Kitty replied, and Rogue knew it was the truth. She almost wanted to laugh because for all of her jealousy she knew Bobby really wasn't Kitty's type.

Sigh. "Thank you Kitty."

"Are you coming back?"

Sniffle. "Not yet."

"I am so sorry."

"It ain't yo fault. Just, let Bobby know it's over. Ah'll see ya in a few days Kitty." Rogue assured her before hanging up the phone.

The hotel room was stuck in silence. "Ah guess ya heard that." Rogue finally said, though it was more of a statement than a question. She felt him come up behind her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Want me to skewer him?" Logan asked, pulling her into a semi-hug. Rogue left out what was both a laugh and a cry.

"S'alright. That ain't your job."

"Course it is. Wolverine's take care of their kits." Logan told her. She pulled away to look at him with wide brown eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah Stripes. I do."

And the Rogue hugged him. She felt him tense under the physical interaction but she hugged him more tightly than she had hugged a person in years. Because finally, she had a family again.

Well, at least a father.

**So this is a follow-up to the last chapter. I figured Logan would try and prompt her into getting some closure. Also, kit, is what a young wolverine is called, same as a young fox. I looked it up.**


	4. After Japan

Logan sat alone in his room. It was his last night in Japan, and he couldn't get any rest. The phone he had asked for was in his hands, and he looked at it for a long time before finally dialing a number he'd memorized but never thought he'd use again.

"Xavier's School, how can I help you?" Ororo's rich voice answered. Logan could imagine her sitting at her desk, busy working.

"It's me, Storm." He said.

There was a pause, "Logan?" she said finally. "Where are you? Where have you been?"

Logan stopped her before she could ask to many questions. "Hey, I know I've been radio silent for a while."

"A while?" she interrupted, "We've been wondering where you were for over a year."

"Yeah I get that." Logan took a deep breath. "I need to talk to her, 'Ro."

"You ignore her for seventeen months and now out of the blue you call and expect her to be wiling to talk to you?" Ororo asked incredulously.

"Storm, just let me talk to the kid." Logan's voice was firm in a way that said he would argue all day to get what he wanted. Ororo sighed.

"I'll connect you to her room."

"Kid got her own extension?" he asked.

"One of the many things she did after you gave her all the money you'd made here." Logan chuckled. Xavier's paid very well, but he had no need for what he had earned.

He had to wait a minute on hold a minute. He wondered if Ororo had to tell Rogue he was calling, or if Rogue would want to talk to him. He'd left the kid in good condition, she'd seemed happy enough. But a lot can change in a year. He often had thought about checking in, but pushed the desire away, assuming it'd eventually fade.

"Logan?" an eager voice answered.

"Hey Kid."

"Mah God, it is you. Ah hoped you'd call eventually."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I took so long."

"We haven't had a word from ya for months!" Rogue exclaimed. Logan could sense the relief slipping from her voice, replaced with impatient annoyance.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Ya should be, ya take off without a word where your goin' or when you'll be back, and don't even bother letting us know your okay." He imagined his tough little girl, glaring at the phone as she scolded. "Didn't ya realize Logan people here care what happens to you?"

That took Logan aback. He had been a lone wolf for so long, that he had forgotten that some people wouldn't just forget him.

"Logan?" Rogue asked when he didn't respond.

"I'm here Stripes. Look, you know I'm sorry for just disappearing on you. I just needed some time, after Jean and the Professor. I waited until it seemed like you were ok." There, at least Marie knew he had taken her into consideration.

Marie actually chuckled, though darkly in a way that Logan had only ever heard from himself. "Ya don' get it, do ya?" she said.

"What don't I get? That I left you in a safe place where people care for you?"

"It's not the same! You're more- Ugh, forget it."

"More what?"

"Like. . . family, Logan! And ya don't even know that. Can't ya see how Ah'm just like ya?"

Logan came to attention like a soldier. He wanted so much for Rogue, and to be like him, that was the last thing he wanted, the worst possible for the kid.

"Don't say that Marie. You don't wanna be like me." He told her strictly.

There was quiet on the line for some time.

"Would ya rather I took after mah Mamma?" she finally responded. Logan couldn't help it. He laughed. He could imagine the sly grin spreading across Rogue's face, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Marie, I really am sorry I left you." He apologized again. "But I'll be seeing you soon."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "Wait, where are ya anyway?"

"Well," Logan scratched the back of his head, "It's kind of a long story."

"Logan. . "

"Not exactly by choice, I ended up in Japan."

"Japan!?" And Logan laughed again.

"Kid, do I have a story for you." He told her. "Look my flight takes off tomorrow, I might not be going straight there, but I will soon, promise."

Marie accepted that happily enough. And after speaking to her a little while longer, when Logan went to get some sleep, he noticed that for the first time in months, he didn't feel some mental burden weighing him down.

'_Huh,'_ he though, '_so it was more than Jean.'_


	5. Boy With Charm

**This piece is more RoguexGambit than Wolverine and Rogue. But its my story and I can do what I like. How Rogue and Gambit may meet.**

* * *

><p>Finding a sober person on Bourbon Street was not an easy task. All the same, in one of the smaller, shadier clubs, a petite girl sat at a bar, barely impaired from her one Corona. She didn't seem noticeable, but to a trained eye she stuck out like a sore thumb. For one thing, every other girl did what they could to wear as little clothing as possible, but this one had carefully covered nearly every inch of skin. she wore high boots and skinny jeans. Her shirt was a green tank top, but she wore a jacket, which though cropped, was long-sleeved. She sat with her back to the crowd, and quickly turned away any advances for company. Most notable about her was the two white stripes of hair framing her face.<p>

This is what passed through the mind of Remy LeBeau as he watched the girl. She was undoubtedly the girl he was supposed to meet.

Remy had been contacted earlier that day through an anonymous messenger with a job proposal. He had chosen the spot, a place he knew well. Remy never trusted anonymous patrons. Through the messenger system he was unable to tell the patrons reaction, but eventually got an agreement, and another message saying he'd be met by a brunette at the bar. No other explanation was given, so Remy had to assume she was the only one who was hard to miss. Remy had chosen a mostly concealed position to examine the girl. He had to give her props. He was supposedly close to half an hour late, and she sat patiently.

Remy soon made his way over, and leaned on the bar next to her. Her eyes flickered up at him.

"Bonjour petite. Gambit thinks you been waiting on him, no?"

More of her face lifted up towards him. With it tilted slightly to the side, he noticed that she was even prettier than he had thought. Probably even beautiful. And she was also rather young. She looked at him for but a moment, but then turned away as she released a small chuckle.

"Heart a' New Orleans and somehow Ah neva' predicted ya'd be a swamp rat." The southern accent took Gambit by surprise. He responded cooly and smoothly.

"Your one t' talk, chere. This ain't exactly your neck of the woods."

"Well Ah am just visiting."

"You on vacation and your spending it lookin' for moi? Gambit's touched."

Rogue laughed again. "You're a bit full'a yo self aren't ya?"

"Pride well earned petite." Remy assure her. "Now what do you say Gambit buys you a drink and we talk business."

"Thanks, but Ah've already had one."

"Hmm, and jus' how did ya get that. Gambit thinks you look a bit to young t' be drinkin'.

The girl rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. She pulled out a card and handed it to him. He examined it for a second and laughed. "Chere, Gambit has used enough identities to know a fake I.D."

"Ah wasn't tryin' ta fool ya, swamp rat."

"So where'd ya get it?"

"Mah father."

That answer Remy hasn't been expecting. The girl looked innocent enough, and Gambit would have guessed she'd had some doting father in the past. Not one who gave her a fake I.D and sent her to meet a shady thief.

"Interestin' dad."

"Ya' can say that again." The girl laughed. "Now, are ya interested in the job ah have for ya or are ya jus gonna stand around flirting?"

"Gambit has priorities, chere. Like this one. Gambit never works for someone he don know the name of."

"Ah'm not the employer."

"In that case, it can't hurt." Gambit encouraged.

A laugh at his persistence. "Rogue." She finally said.

"Rogue, vous êtes une charming vision." He said with a flourish. She chuckled into her cup in response, his French easily understandable.

Rogue sighed, as if her time for idle amusement was up. She turned on her stool to face him head. "As fun as this is, the man with the money is waitin' on both of us. Are ya interested in meetin' him or should Ah let him know ya won't help?"

"Gambit isn't one to turn down an offer, chere. That doesn't mean he couldn't use some persuasion." He told her suggestively. Finally getting a reaction, he took a happy note of the blush spread across her cheeks.

"That's not why Ah'm here." She said quickly.

"Ah mon chérie, but you wouldn't mind the divergent, would you?" He gave her his most smoldering smile, the one that had girls naked and in his bed faster than he could get their names. It seemed to have the same effect on Rogue, who all but melted while looking in his eyes.

"Mah car's out back." she told him.

"Lead th' way, petite." he encouraged. Within seconds she was leading him to a back door. He focused on the little nips of skin showing at her collar and wrists. He tried to picture what she looked like without that jacket hiding so much skin, then wondered why she'd bother in the heavy New Orleans heat. Maybe she meant to be as tantalizing as she was.

Unlike his other female companions in the past, she didn't try to take his hand or arm to lead him. She strides a good three feet ahead of him, just out of reach, on occasion glancing back over her shoulder to make sure he was following, and to toss him that suggestive smile. He was struck by the urge to kiss that smile of her lips.

She opened the door just wide enough to slip out into the fresh New Orleans night. He quickened his pace to catch up, But once he got out there, he found her a few steps from the door, leaning against the wall and watching him with appraisal.

"Waiting on someone, chére?" he stepped towards her and let the door fall shut.

"Technically, yah." she said with a shrug and a … sympathetic smile?

But then Remy heard a thump, that he distantly register was something heavy and metal hitting his head, and the world went black.

Remy Lebeau had awoken in some interesting positions in his life. So really, against a brick club wall, in the back alley, not even tied down, shouldn't have fazed him. But through half-opened eyes, the sight of the same brunette that'd led him into the trap chewing on a pack of beef jerky sitting cross-legged across the hood of a car gave him pause.

Someone tried to hand her a water bottle, but she pushed it away. "Logan, Ah'm not drunk, not even buzzed, pushing water into my system isn't going to change anything."

"Don't care kid, drink it," She sighed but took a gulp. "Besides, I think the Cajuns awake."

Gambit finally opened his eyes in full, and was met by the peering glances of Rogue and her companion.

"Monsieur Claws." Gambit recognized the burly man. "Been a long time, homie."

Rogue turned to Logan. "Ya know, when ya said we were looking for an old friend a yours, Ah assumed he was a bit older."

"He was young enough when I first met him, and don't let him full you Stripes. he's older than he looks."

"Well, as much as Gambit loves hearing about his devilishly handsome looks, he don't really appreciate bein' kidnaped." Gambit sneered at them.

"Kidnapped? Sugah, ya aint exactly tied up." Rogue pointed out.

"Don't encourage him kid." Logan told her. She shrugged, apparently okay with doing as told.

"The Wolverine." Gambit addressed him. "I suppose you was the one to hire this beautiful young lady. The mysterious 'employer' that asked for me?"

"You're a hard man to get a conversation with Gambit." Logan said in confirmation.

"Maybe so, but did ya really have to bring the beautiful lady into the picture. Not very nice to trick a man like that, chèrie." he said to Rogue. She had time to give him another sympathetic smile before a set of claws had him pinned by the neck, a third inching out towards his throat.

"Cajun, I should formerly introduce you. This is Rogue, my daughter." Gambit's eyes widened at the connection. "And if you so much as look at her wrong I will skin you alive and dump you in the bayou."

"Logan!" Rogue chastised for his rough behavior. But Gambit caught her smiling, and knew he'd get no help from the southern belle.

"Sorry, darlin'. Just making sure the Cajun minds his manners." Logan said. Gambit raised his hands in surrender.

"Gambit don't go where he's not welcome. But you have yet to tell me just want ya want from moi?" he pointed out." Gambit told the two with just a bit of resent. This was not how he'd planned to spend his day.

"Right. Alright Cajun, I know you and I have met before. I want you tell me everything about what happened. Anything from before then that I might have mentioned about my life. What happened after." Logan told him gruffly.

"Gambit's normally hired to steal the information. Not give it up."

"Then this is a steal for ya." Rogue piped up. "All the rewards and half the work." Her lips pursed in a challenge, and Gambit felt the same attraction he had in the club. He might have responded with something equally as enticing, if not for the hulking Canadian that'd apparently taken custody of the girl standing between them with a killer glare on his face.

"Alright then. Gambit'll will tell you what he remembers, Monsieur Claws. For the right price of course." Without meaning to, his gaze drifted towards Rogue. Logan was on him in a second, teeth barred.

"You'll get your _money_," there was an emphasis on the currency, "after you talk."

"Tres bien. Perhaps you'd like to return to the bar, have a couple of drinks as we reminisce?"

"If your tryin ta get 'im drunk, it won't work." Rogue informed him.

"Drunk? Cherie you wound me." Gambit said, holding his hands to his heart in mock hurt. "After all, Gambit don't do nothin' without consent."

"I guess what they say is true." Rogue teased, her tone making it sound like a mock to Logan's ears, her face behind him revealing her true intent. "There's nothin' more dangerous than a boy with charm." It was unfair that she got to flirt without the gun pointed at her temple.

"Sure is." Unable to help himself, Gambit added, "You sure 'bout Gambit not bein' welcome?"

Rogue didn't even bother to hide her laugh as Logan growled at Gambit.


	6. Alternate scenes for DOFP

While the plane was spring through the air en route to Paris, Logan absent mindlessly swirled his drink in the glass. He had been avoiding looking at the Professor or Magneto, it was too weird. His demeanor hadn't changed in time, so when he didn't want to be bothered, he wasn't.

But then Erik asked how Charles could walk. And he didn't like the answer.

"You sacrificed your powers so you could walk?" He said disbelievingly.

"What do you know about. " Was Charles' bitter remark. Logan couldn't believe these two would become the most powerful men in the world.

"I've lost my fair share." Logan grimaced at that. They knew nothing of loss. They wouldn't know, not for a long time.

"Dry you eyes Erik, it doesn't justify what you've done."

"You've no idea what I've done."

"I know that you took the things that mean the most to me." Charles responded angrily.

"Well maybe you should have fought harder for them." Logan was no psychic, but he knew where this was going.

"If you want to fight Erik," oh fuck, "I will give you a fight." Logan almost got up, but was dismissed by Erik.

"Let him come." Now that sounded like Magneto.

"You abandoned me!" Charles screamed as he shoved at Erik. "You took her away, and you abandoned me!"

Suddenly, Logan wasn't thinking of the fight he was watching. He was in a time, many years ago and many years away, feeling what Charles felt. With a grimace, he remembered what if felt like, to be completely helpless as he lost someone he loved. He didn't pay attention to Erik and his list of names, but he did realize when the plan began to convulse in midair. Tuning back in to the fight, he pushed back disgust for how they threw blame at each other like children.

"You abandoned us all." Erik got out before Logan got to him.

"Knock it off!" He commanded, and pushed the Omega mutant back. For his part, Erik wasn't startled, but he let go his grip on the plane. Hank straightened out their flight path, and Logan glared down at Xavier and Erik.

"You bastards think you know loss? You don't know a damn thing. You don't know what it's like to live while everyone you ever cared for grew old and died. You don't know what it's like to kill a woman you loved to save the world. And you damn sure don't know what it's like to watch as everything you love is ripped away from you by a psycho machine, so I don't want to hear a damn word about loss, or abandon. I want you two assholes to fix it, so maybe the rest of us have a damn chance." Logan barked at them. Xavier and Erik exchanged taken aback glances from across the plane, but neither had a retort. Logan snarled one last time and turned to sit.

"And you made me spill my beer." He added angrily. But instead of refilling it immediately, he sat down and closed his eyes, pained by the memories that haunted him.

The silence may have lasted a moment, but it may have been an hour. Logan spent it hoping all other men would change topics and move on, but with his luck, he wasn't surprised it didn't. He also wasn't surprised the intuitive Professor X had fit some pieces together.

"You lost someone you loved, didn't you?"

"She wasn't lost, she was killed, and I know exactly where." Logan said gruffly, without opening his eyes. He wanted to leave it but knew Xavier's pestering wouldn't stop. He sighed heavily, then opened his eyes. They only found the empty glass in front of him.

"Her name was Rogue. That wasn't her real name, it was her mutant name. That's what they killed her for. She didn't commit a crime and the kid would never hurt anyone on purpose. They killed her just for existing." Logan growled out. His grip on the armrest had tightened so much it was a surprise it hadn't broken.

"I should have been able to save her. I should have gotten to her in time. I should have stopped those things before they got to her. But I was too late. She was dead before I could reach her. And if I'd only been-" he held up a hand to signify a tiny amount "faster, I could have saved her. But I wasn't. I've remembered that everyday for the last few years." He took another pause. "Screw saving humanity. Screw the world. I came back here to save her." He finished without ceremony. He grabbed the bottle to refill, his drink, sat back in his chair, and tried to push back the memories of the daughter he'd lost.

Again, silence followed, but this one heavy with the weight of Logan's confession. Eric and Charles looked at each other, trying to decide what to do. Finally, Erik spoke.

"We'll save her Logan. We'll save them all."

That was one thing, at least, on which they all agreed.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the Professor's office, listening intently as the Professor finished his tale.<p>

"And that brings us here, to the present. Mutants are free to coexist peacefully among humans, and the only threat to X-Men face are from our fellow kind." Charles said.

"So Magneto's still out there?" Logan questioned. "He still has his Brotherhood and wants mutants to rule the world?"

"Yes well unfortunately, not everything changed for the better." Charles said remorsefully.

"Trust me Chuck, this is better." Logan replied, turning to watch out the window. Outside children played sports or studied with friends, just as they had before the Sentinels came. Just as they would forever, now that the Sentinels would never come. Without meaning to, Logan had begun running through the things that would be different in this new history.

"What troubles you Logan? I'd hoped you'd be pleased with the way things turned out."

"I am, trust me. It's just… some things I remember, never happened now."

"Indeed." He posed the word as an encouragement to continue.

"If mutants were never outcasts, Marie would have understood what was happening to her. She never would have fled her hometown."

"Marie.. oh you mean Rogue." Charles said. "I remember now, you talked about her on the plane to Paris back in '73."

"I did it. I saved her." Logan said quietly, his tone of fulfillment underlined with a hint of remorse. Charles sighed. He remained still for a moment, appearing lost in thought, before he came back to and began speaking.

"It's sad to say Logan, but unfortunately a better world doesn't mean a better life for everyone. As it happens, Rogue's powers activated unexpectedly, seriously injuring a boy friend of hers in the process. So terrified of herself, she ran away from her adoptive mother and home and found herself in a Canadian bar, where she witnessed a fight and followed a mutant onward."

Logan's eyes jerked up in surprise, meeting the Professor's steady gaze. "She still met me in that bar?"

"Indeed she did. And she was still targeted by Magneto and his brotherhood, leading you both into my care. And after Mystique led her into a trap, you still rescued her, and saved her life."

"So that part of history, it still happened the way I remember it?"

"Not exactly. The function of Magneto's machine and his intentions were different, but he still needed Rogue's unique powers. I suppose some things," The Professor gave a slight smile, a twinkle in his eyes, " are meant to be."

Logan took a moment to soak that all in. "So what you're saying is, she's here?"

A knock on the door startled him, but the Professor only smiled wider.

"Yes Logan, and she is quite alright. Come in Rogue." He called the last part out.

Logan turned in amazement as the heavy wooden door opened, Rogue's brunette and white head bobbing through.

"Oh hey Logan." She said casually, entering the room without noticing his stare. "You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Actually, it was Wolverine who needed to speak to you." The Professor said. Rogue swung her gaze back to Logan. This time she saw he was looking at her like she'd just come back to her dead. Logan tried to school his expression, but it was no use, because to him, she had.

"Logan… what's wrong?" she said suspiciously.

Instead of answering immediately Logan crossed the room to stand right in front of her, taking her in. Clothing covered every inch of skin, but she didn't back away in fear of contact.

"You're alive." He said.

"That's wrong?" Rogue said, laughing a bit. Even though she didn't understand Logan's state, she certainly wasn't aware just how serious he was.

"No. That's. . . that's the best thing in history." Logan said, and enveloped her in a hug. Rogue immediately froze, unused to such close physical proximity and such a display of affection from Logan.

"Logan, what's the matter with ya? Of course Ah'm alive." Rogue said as she tentatively hugged him back. Logan just squeezed her tighter, before letting go and looking her in the eye.

"Do I have a story for you kid. If," he turned to look at the Professor, "that's okay?"

"While I wouldn't recommend telling everybody what happened, I believe this case is an exception." Charles assured him. Rogue's hand reached to Logan's on her shoulder, getting his attention back.

"What kinda story?" she asked.

"The crazy kind. But first I need you to know something." Rogue nodded to show she was listening.

"You are the only family I've ever had. You're like a daughter to me. You mean the world to me, and I will do everything possible to keep you safe." Logan confessed to her. Even though her eyes showed she was still confused, Rogue broke out into a smile, eyes watering at the statement. Logan leaned down to press a quick kiss through her hair to her temple, and this time Rogue didn't resist the contact.

Logan gave her the same look he had years ago on the train, when he promised to take her back to Xavier's and look after her, the same look he gave her every time he came back from a search. "Now about that story."

* * *

><p>Author's Note- HELLO EVERYBODY! Sorry I haven't updated in a (really) long time. Unfortunately, life happens. I hope you enjoyed my alternate scenes to Days of Future Past. A note on the last scene, in my version Logan never saw Rogue with Bobby in the fixed future, which is why he wasn't sure where she was. But guys, come on, wouldn't it have been adorable to see something like this, instead of that 'lets romanticize Jean. . . AGAIN' moment (though I don't mind having her and Scott back)(I just really hate LoganJean) I considered briefly putting in a moment to show Logan and Storm's relation, and what its like now, going off of the deleted scene from DOFP that showed Logan/Ororo was a thing. Ultimately I decided it's take away from the scene and take too much time. I hope you guys have enjoyed this addition to The Wolverine and his Kit. My next addition will probably be a 3rd installment in the scenes featuring Gambit. If everyone could be awesome and **REVIEW**, I'd love you forever. Stay cool y'all.


End file.
